Stolen Earth, Stolen Laptop
by angelthree117
Summary: So, what would happen if Rose grabbed a computer with a webcam from that computer store she was in? BTW, i dont own it.


The message was coming through the laptop loud and clear. The message to the human race from their captors; the order to kill. Standing up, Rose grabbed her gun and put the strap back over her shoulder, remembering the fuss she'd put up against the necessity of such a large weapon. Now she was glad her dad had convinced her to take it. The big thing sure was helpful.

Just as she was about to leave the small computer shop, Rose felt something nudging her to grab the laptop she'd just been using. Call it a gut feeling, a premonition, or as Rose hoped, the TARDIS, she felt it would come in handy soon. If nothing else, she'd get a nice new laptop out of saving the world.

Rose quickly found a small bag to protect and carry the machine in. She packed it up, threw it over her shoulder, and walked out into the hectic streets. Overhead, a giant Dalek ship was shooting deathly beams of light at the ground. Rose started walking through the streets, blasting Daleks when she saw them, but mostly just keeping an eye out for anyone that might be able to help her.

Almost half an hour after leaving the shop, she saw another big pepper pot, and was about to blast it when she saw someone had just shot a paintball at the eyestalk. *Brave old man, that one,* she thought briefly, as she raised her gun and shot the creature. The old man looked at her gun, looked at his, and asked "You wanna swap?" Rose let a brief smile flicker across her face, and then pressed on.

"You're Donna Noble's family, right? I'm Rose Tyler, and I need you." The old man nodded, and introduced himself and his daughter, then led both of the younger women back to the house.

A few moments later, the small group was standing in the Noble's kitchen, and Wilf was telling Rose what he knew of Donna's whereabouts. He said she had called him from Midnight, which piqued Rose's interest a bit. The Doctor had once described the planet, and that was their intended destination after the fateful trip home which landed the Tyler's in an alternate universe. As Rose tuned back into the conversation, she heard the sweet old man telling his daughter off for not believing what was right in front of her.

"You were my last hope. If we can't find Donna, we can't find the Doctor." The father and daughter looked at her in some astonishment. "Where is he?" Rose asked herself. Sighing, she directed the pair into the living room, and pulled out the laptop. At least she could keep watch on what was going on in other parts of the world.

All that was coming over the various news stations and radios was instructions from the Daleks. After uselessly listening to the monotone voice for several minutes, Rose moved to a chair in the adjacent dining room, while Wilf and Sylvia sat on the couch. For five minutes they sat thus. And then came a strange beeping noise.

Static on the computer was replaced with a familiar voice, and then image. Harriet Jones, Former Prime Minister. The woman who was there the Christmas the Doctor changed, the woman who shot down the fleeing Sycoax ship.

"Harriet, it's me!" Rose called at the computer. "Oh, she can't hear me." *Bloody hell. Wait, this computer has a web cam!* Following that thought, Rose searched through the computer as Mickey had taught her back in Pete's world. Finding the right button, she clicked it, and waited for the program to start up for the first time. She heard the woman talking to Jack, then Sarah-Jane, and was thrilled that they were both alive and safe. For now at least. Harriet pressed a few buttons and the screen split, and Rose could see all of her old friends, as well as a square with snow. "The fourth contact seems to be having trouble getting through," Harriet said, pressing a few more buttons.

"That's me! Harriet, that's me! Oh, why won't this stupid computer work faster?" Instead of her own face filling in the square, however, there was a young black woman in dark clothes answering. "Who's she? I want to get through?" People continued talking, Harriet introduced herself, (again) and then started introducing everyone to everyone else.

Finally she saw that the web cam was operating. As she was noticing this, the rest of the people on the screen saw a fifth box pop up in the middle of the screen. Rose heard someone ask who else there could be, but she was too focused on getting the camera to work to pay much attention. Finally it went through all the way. "My god, you're alive!" Rose heard, and smiled brilliantly to Harriet. She had never carried any ill will towards the woman, even knowing what she had done.

"Hello there everyone!" Rose giggled a bit at the shocked faces of Jack, Sarah Jane, and Harriet. She didn't really know who this Martha woman was, and she could guess from the woman's face that she did not know who Rose was. "Yeah, I'm alive, and yeah, I'm back. Now where is the Doctor?" she asked the others.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Martha asked, still supremely confused.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Rose Tyler, former companion of the Doctor, Defender of a Parallel Earth. At your service." Rose mock bowed to the dark skinned woman, and received a shocked look in return.

"My god, you're back." Martha was shaken to the core, Rose could tell. "You've heard of me then?" she asked the new girl.

"The Doctor never stopped talking about you." Rose was pleased. So she had been mentioned, more than once by the looks of it. "Anyway, back to the situation at hand. I've tried calling the Doctor, and I can't reach the TARDIS phone. He fixed it so this phone can reach any number in the universe, and it's not working."

Harriet nodded and explained that that was the reason the sub wave network was created. She called it the Doctor's secret army, which Rose couldn't help but laugh at. "Is there something amusing here, Miss Tyler?" Harriet asked.

"Sorry, it's just… We're the Doctor's Army. DA. He would love this. Very Harry Potter, don't you think?" she asked. Martha smiled.

"He did love those books. Took me to meet Shakespeare, and we defeated some witchy aliens with a spell," Martha told the blonde.

"Excuse me, but if I might bring us back to the point?" Harriet asked the two women. "Right then. We need to combine our resources. What do we have that could help reach the Doctor?"

Jack and Sarah Jane chimed in then, coming up with a brilliant plan. Instead of using Martha's phone, however, they would use the number Rose had that called right to the phone wired into the TARDIS itself. Ianto came up to the Torchwood camera then, and Rose smiled, thinking of a very similar person in her own Torchwood. His point was brought up, and Jack saluted the woman, while Rose smiled faintly at her, thinking the Doctor would be proud of her now.

Then everything started to happen. Cardiff activated the rift and latched onto its energy, Sarah Jane and her son got 'Mr. Smith' to get the phones of the world hooked together, and Rose sent the number. ON her count, they dialed. Wilf and Sylvia got their phones and dialed the number as well, pressing the butons as fast as they could.

"Find me," Rose begged the Doctor. From the computer behind her, she heard the Daleks talking to Harriet, and as she turned around, the one corner of the screen went fuzzy for a moment. It was quickly filled by Rose's own little box.

And then her spot was filled with the most beautiful face Rose Tyler knew, along with the image of the wonderful Donna Noble. From behind her, Rose heard Wilf and Silvia gasp in relief, but she could not take her eyes off of her beloveds face. Everyone else started talking at once. The Doctor was grinning from ear to ear, and was pointing out various people on the screen to Donna.

Finally, he noticed the square in the top left corner, and everyone knew he had seen Rose, because the grin dropped from his face. "Impossible," he breathed.

"I think you need to re-examine you definition of that word, Doctor," Rose told him with a cheeky grin, tongue poking out of her mouth and eyes sparkling. Before he could say anything, the screen went fuzzy again, and a haunting voice came out of it.

Davros spoke for a moment, taunting the Doctor, who Rose could imagine had gone ashen white and gripped whatever part of the TARDIS was nearest with a death grip. "But you were destroyed, the very first year of the Time War. At the gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you." Davros spoke, explaining how he had survived, and how he had built his new empire of pure Daleks. Then he asked the Doctor a question.

"I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"

"After all this time, after everything we saw, after everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!" The Doctor ended the transmission, and immediately grabbed the phone and made a call, dialing the number he knew by heart, and thought he would never use again.

It picked up on the first ring. "Rose," She heard him, saying her name, asking a question, and finishing an unfinished sentence all at one time, all in the one word.

A/N~ so, I was watching journeys end and stolen earth a few days ago, (when I should have been studying for exams) and realized something. Rose was in a freaking COMPUTER store. Why didn't she grab a laptop? It's not like it would weigh her down that much. So then, assuming she's smart and grabs a laptop with a webcam, how would that affect the show? Is this a totally horrible idea?

Also, for any of you that happen to read my other story "Memories" in the Stargate fandom, I will get to work on that… eventually. Really, I promise I will. :D


End file.
